<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alola: A vacation to never forget by MasterArchfiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008043">Alola: A vacation to never forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend'>MasterArchfiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on the demo, F/F, Friendship, Pokemon Battles, Strangers to Lovers, Trials, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Pokemon Sun and Moon demo (which should be archived for future gamers as it is a fun short romp), Pearl, better known as Mothy goes on a vacation with her beloved Rattata to Alola where she meets jerks, friends and a bluenette with Freckles as beautiful as a starry night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lonely Pearl/Nice Lapis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alola: A vacation to never forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting the first chapter to get some feedback and as extra motivation to work on it more.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pearl breathed in the salt air and enjoyed the way the sun kissed her skin. She had only just gotten off the boat, but the young woman was already enjoying her vacation in Alola. Sure she was used to being on an island having grown up in the Sevii Islands, but this was such a difference in environment. Hau'oli City alone was so vibrant and hot compared to the days working the books at the daycare. </p><p>Well the only books she wanted to see for the next two weeks were the guidebooks and menus at nice restaurants. Speaking of which, the first stop was for malasadas for her and "Go Rattata!" Pulling a Pokeball from her pocket, she let out her long time companion and partner. The small, purple Pokemon had been gifted to her inlew of a paycheck one month a couple of years and had quickly became a close friend. </p><p>"Rattata!" The mouse Pokemon cheered quickly climbing up his trainer to rest on top of her off white hair, eliciting a giggle from Pearl. "Let's say we start this vacation off with a treat!" "Rattata!"</p><p>Grabbing her bag, the duo opened the map that was given away at the dock's kiosk and began the hopefully short trek. The streets weren't overly crowded, most folks probably at the beach or more touristy parts of the city. </p><p>In fact the only person they saw was a young man dressed like one of those hip hop music video extras with an odd skull motif. Perhaps it was a popular local brand or emulating a local celebrity. That was something to look into; a couple of new outfits to take home amongst the souvenirs. </p><p>Suddenly the young man approached, making a sort of odd walk, as if moving to some slightly off beat music. Perhaps he had one of those wireless earbuds? "Yo. That's a nice Pokemon ya got there."</p><p>"Oh. Why thank you!" Pearl felt Rattata tense up in his perch. There was something off about this person and she glanced around in search of help, hoping that her bangs were long enough to obscure the action, and finding no one. </p><p>"How's about forking it over to Team Skull?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. </p><p>"I don't think so. Now if you don't mind-" Pearl stepped back, recalling a police station a few blocks back and figured it was either that or duck into a random building. </p><p>"That wasn't a request lady. Go Yungoos!" The Pokemon was one unfamiliar to the young woman and before she could even think of what to do her beloved partner leapt down to face this foe. </p><p>The punk, he certainly didn't deserve a more kind description at this point, laughed. "It's got guts, but no way is it gonna beat me! Yungoos! Use Bite!"</p><p>It leapt at Rattata, teeth clamping down on the mouse Pokemon's tail. "Oh no!" Pearl felt many things at this moment, but anger seemed to be first and foremost. "How dare you hurt my friend! Rattata! Use Shock Wave!"</p><p>Sparks of electricity danced about before surging out of Rattata, hurting the Yungoos enough for it to fall back. The punk was a bit startled. "A Rattata with an electric type move? Now I really gotta nab it for Team Skull! Use Tackle!"</p><p>Once more Yungoos charged, this time head slightly lowered, but our heroes weren't caught off guard this time. "Dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" Rattata jumped into the air, performing a somersault as it became covered in fire and slammed into the opponent. Yungoos was knocked back and had even received a small burn on the top of its head. </p><p>The punk shook with anger until suddenly freezing in shock. "Oh forget this for now! Yungoos return!" He returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball, turned and ran down an alleyway, knocking cans over in the process. </p><p>Pearl heard footsteps behind her. Turning she was met with a beautiful woman about her age. Tan skin, hair dyed like the ocean in a cute pig tail and perhaps the most adorable spread of freckles she had ever seen. Accompanying the woman was a Pokemon Pearl did recognize, Poliwrath.</p><p>The woman stopped for a moment to catch her breath, having clearly sprinted on the way. "Hey. *huff* Are you alright?"</p><p>"Uh. Oh. Yes, I'm fine, but Rattata..." Said Pokemon wasn't badly injured, but his tail must be a bit sore. The woman nodded. "Say no more. I'll show you to the Pokecenter!"</p><p>Picking up her partner gently, she followed this woman and her Poliwrath up a couple blocks to a large white and red building. The design was a bit extravagant compared to what she saw in her home region, but she recognized a Pokecenter when she saw one. They rushed up to the counter where the warm face of the local Nurse Joy greeted them.</p><p>"Alola! Welcome to the Pokemon Center. What can I do to help?" Nurse Joy looked between them when the blue haired woman spoke up. "Alola Nurse Joy. This girl was jumped by a Team Skull grunt and her Pokemon got hurt."</p><p>"Oh my! Well let me see the sweetie." Pearl handed Rattata over and watched Nurse Joy give a quick look over. "Nothing serious. I'll just give the little guy a quick rest. Do you have his Pokeball?" </p><p>"Here." She handed it over and kept a careful eye as her partner was returned and placed in a machine. "This will be just a couple of minutes. You can sit over there or check out either the cafe or Pokemart while you wait." Nurse Joy pointed to some cushioned seats a few feet away and the other options were clearly seen from where they stood. </p><p>"I'll just wait over there." She trudged over to the nearest seat and sat down. The blue haired woman didn't join her. Instead she ran over to the cafe and came back with two sweet smelling teas. </p><p>"Here. My treat." She handed a drink to Pearl but stopped and went wide eyed. "Silly me. I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lapis, but I have about six cousins with the same name so everyone calls me Freckles. This is my surfing buddy Poliwrath. You are?"</p><p>"Pearl, but sometimes people call me Mothy because they would say my hair looked like a Venonat when I was a little girl." She sipped the tea, humming pleasantly at the taste. "Thank you for the help and the tea. I really appreciate it."</p><p>Freckles face darkened a bit and she slightly averted her gaze. Poliwrath just rolled its eyes before gently shoving its trainer. "Yeah! Yeah! No problem! Just can't stand to see those Team Skull morons pick on anyone, you know?"</p><p>The two sipped their drinks for a few moments before Freckles spoke again. "So I take it you're a tourist, right? Never seen a Pokemon like yours before. Where are you from?"</p><p>"I'm from Four Island. It's one of the Sevii Islands south of Kanto and my partner is my wonderful Rattata." Mothy watched as Freckles gave a confused look. "That's a Rattata? Look a lot different than the ones here in Alola." </p><p>Mothy nodded. She recalled hearing about some Pokemon having different looks and even types in regions like Alola on her way here. It was quite an interesting trait of the region. Before she could delve a bit deeper into conversation, a familiar event happened. Rattata jumped into her lap, nuzzling up close. </p><p>"Oh Rattata! Are you feeling better?" The mouse Pokemon nodded happily. "Rattata!" It cried before running up and resting on top of Mothy's head. Nurse Joy rushed over with Rattata's Pokeball. "Someone is eager to see you! Here you go! He's doing much better. I hope that you have a nice day! Alola!" She said before returning to her desk. </p><p>"Alola!" Freckles replied. "Glad your friend is doing well." She tentavily reached a hand out and Ratatta happily accepted the petting. "He's such a sweety."</p><p>Mothy felt herself blush a bit. Rattata was never one to let anyone new pet him so quickly. There must've been something awfully nice about this woman. </p><p>Speaking of which, Freckles pulled away. "Well I guess that I'll let you get back to your vacation." She shifted a bit awkwardly. "I hope to see-"</p><p>"Would you like to join us for Malasadas?" Mothy nervously interrupted, catching both her and the blue haired beauty off guard. </p><p>"Oh! Um. Sure! I'd love to! I know the best place to get them too! My treat!" Freckles grabbed Mothy's wrist, causing both to blush, and began to lead her to their destination. </p><p>"Oh no! You've already done so much! I can at least buy you a meal!" Mothy quickly spoke. Freckles just laughed. "Hey you gotta save your cash for souvenirs! Besides it's not like malasadas cost an arm and a leg!"</p><p>It didn't take long to get to their destination and place their orders. Mothy and Rattata took tentative bites only to hum over how delicious the treats were. Soon conversation began. Simple things like what it was like living on Four Island and what Freckles does for fun. </p><p>"So it's really cold where you live? How come" </p><p>"Icefall Cave is populated by Ice type Pokemon and happens to be where the former Elite Four member Lorilie trains her team."</p><p>Freckles raised a brow at this. "What's the Elite Four?"</p><p>Mothy paused, a bit confused. "The Elite Four are four of the most powerful trainers in Kanto and need to be defeated in a row with no breaks in order to have a chance to face the Champion of the Indigo League. Don't they teach that in the Pokemon Schools here?"</p><p>The bluenette scratched her head a bit. "Nope. Must not be something we have in Alola. We do have the Island Challenge."</p><p>"Is that like a tournament or something?" Mothy noticed Rattata perk up at the word. She may not be the most battle loving trainer, but she made sure her partner got his fill of the sport whenever possible. </p><p>"No no. You go around the islands, taking on trials headed by Captains. Every trial is different and is supposed to be some sort of test, but they all end with you getting to battle the Totem Pokemon and you get a Z Crystal if you win."</p><p>"A Z Crystal? What's that?" She would be ashamed to admit it, but she hadn't been very thorough with her guide books, mainly enjoying pics of the tourist traps, so she hoped that Freckles didn't find her too moronic.</p><p>Freckles meanwhile showed a bracelet she had been wearing, one Mothy hadn't been paying close attention to due to events that had transpired. It was white, looked to be made of stone and had a brown crystal strapped in. "They're these special rocks that a trainer with a strong bond with their Pokemon can use by doing a dance. If done right, then the Pokemon unleashes a super strong attack. It takes a lot to do so most trainers use it to finish a fight quickly or as a last resort and can only be done once or twice a day by most."</p><p>Mothy felt a bit awestruck. It sounded so amazing. "Can I see one of those moves? Are the dances complicated? How can I get one? Can you teach me?"</p><p>"Woah, slow down! I can't just use a Z move for fun. It's considered irresponsible. No, the dances aren't complicated, but some trainers only bother memorizing the ones they use the most often so that would be for the Fightinium Z and Waterinium Z for me. You have to do a trial and I'm not one who has any say in those." Freckles spoke as if she had been given this speech in particular before and Mothy gave her a quizzical expression. "I have a big family and have to explain that to all my nieces, nephews and so on."</p><p>"That must be nice. After moving to Four Island, it was just me until I got Rattata. Mother calls now and then, but she's always traveling for business so we rarely get to meet up." She felt a bit embarrassed when the bluenette gave her a sympathetic smile. </p><p>"I'll tell you what. I know someone who might be able to let you try a trial, but they are a serious thing so you need a good, honest reason to do it. Do you have any Pokemon besides Rattata?" </p><p>Mothy shook her head. It wasn't from lack of trying, but many of the wild Pokemon on Four Island were very powerful and were the main reason why Rattata's moveset was so quirky. "It's a bit difficult to capture a wild Dewgong and such."</p><p>Freckles pushed her empty plate to the side and stood up. "In that case we should go catch you a team! There are plenty of small gardens with wild Pokemon for trainers to catch right here in the city! Let's go!"</p><p>It was another short trek, only prolonged by a few stops for window shopping. The gardens were more like overgrown yards, clearly meant to give the Pokemon that called them home a feeling of being in nature despite their urban location. </p><p>"This is so beautiful. It's like something out of a movie." Mothy and Rattata looked about in awe at the flowers and berries about them. It was only with a hushed nudge from Freckles did they notice the small bird Pokemon on a nearby branch. </p><p>"It's a Pikipek. Perfect for a first attempt. Move slowly so you don't startle it. Let it notice you at its own pace." Freckles whispered and Mothy began to take tentative steps as Rattata hopped down ready to battle. </p><p>The Pikipek turned to look at them, tilting its head to the side before tensing up. It knew it was being challenged. Taking to the air, it dived at Rattata and pecked at him multiple times in a row. "A Fury Attack with five hits?" Mothy spoke in surprise.</p><p>"It might have Skill Link as an ability and that's really good! Go on Mothy! Rattata! You can do it!" Freckles cheered and both gave quick, confident nods. </p><p>"Rattata! Use Zen Headbutt!" The purple mouse closed his eyes in focus before lunging head first right into the circling Pikipek. The tiny bird Pokemon stumbled a bit, giving them another opening. "Use Shock Wave!"</p><p>Sparks surrounded Rattata before shooting out at Pikipek, falling to the ground, stunned. Mothy quickly grabbed a Pokeball from her pocket and tossed it with bated breath. It shook three times before giving off a ding. </p><p>"We did it! We did it! Rattata! We caught our first teammate! We caught Pikipek!" Mothy was so excited as she and Rattata rushed to the Pokeball, not noticing how their cheering scared off a few other wild Pokemon. Freckles patted her on the back, making the young woman jump just a tad out of surprise. </p><p>"Congrats! You wanna see if we can catch some more or should we head back to the Pokecenter?" </p><p>"I think the Pokecenter is best right now. That way we can get to better know our new friend and make sure that I can get a room for tonight."</p><p>Freckles frowned. "You're not staying at a hotel? Aren't you on vacation?"</p><p>Mothy scratched her chin a bit. "Well my mother booked my stay, but they couldn't get me in until tomorrow so I ended up not having a place to stay for my first night."</p><p>"I see. Well let's get you back there and I'll go see about getting you a trial. Sound good?" Freckles smile was so beautiful that it made Mothy blush.</p><p>"Sounds perfect." "Rattata!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of trivia. This is technically a rewrite of a story I wrote based on the Sun and Moon demo shortly after playing it for the first time a couple of years ago while my family was living in a hotel. Even with how short it was and being unable to keep any caught Pokemon, it was such a fun time. </p><p>The original is across six notebook pages, front and back, and was written as a sort of short diary for an unnamed character. This is both shorter and longer with two chapters made into one while I added a lot more detail. </p><p>This has taken a long time for a number of reasons and isn't done yet. </p><p>Let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>